


Trouble is her Middle Name

by Deziac



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: Jas is growing up and finding her place in the world.





	Trouble is her Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a year since I last updated, I have a lot of changes in the last year. I started this fanfic around last year and just got to recently finish it. I hope to start actively writing again, with Tales of the Ranch being my final STV fanfic. Enjoy!

Jas kept glancing between the box and Vincent, her eyes full of fear and excitement. 

“Well, you gunna try one or no?” Vincent egged at her, clearly scared to be the first one to do it. 

“I said I would!” Jas snapped, before slowly starting to open the box. The cans of beer shone brightly in the afternoon summer sun, making it seem like a treasure in a cardboard treasure chest. She swore she would never try the stuff, after what happened to her family and seeing what it did to Shane. But some of the kids in her school were saying how cool it was to drink, and how grown up it made you, and how you could possibly hang out with the seniors if you knew they drank. She was going to be a freshmen this year, and she was hoping to change her image in high school. She was known as the weird girl, which was even worse when she had a panic attack in the middle of the lunch room one time. She had the best grades, top of the class, teacher’s pet, and her only other friend besides Vincent (whose grades were so low he was never in the same classes as her) was a nice and pretty girl named Rani. She was super smart too, if not smarter, only having a heavy disadvantage in history. They both learned to rely on each other, tutoring each other sometimes until the crack of dawn. Even though she hated studying, she loved seeing the shiny gel pens with the girly handwriting, and the rattles of her bracelets and the smell of her perfume. 

“Would you hurry up already?!” Vincent nagged, who had nothing to do with her decision, but was more than eager to try something new and exciting. Jas sighed, picking up the can and opening it up, feeling weird by how similar it sounds to a soda can. The smell overwhelmed her senses, and she made a bleh noise. After they both silently stared at the can, Jas held her confidence tightly before taking 3 deep gulps. She pulled the can away before making a loud ‘yuck!’

“This is disgusting!! Why would anyone want this crap?!” Jas started spitting out the remainders on her tongue, passing the can to Vincent, who eagerly grabbed it and chugged it, only to have the same reaction. 

“You’re right! This is nasty! Why does Shane keep chugging the stuff?” Vincent was grimacing, while trying to put the can back in the box. 

“Don’t put it in there! He never leaves a half empty one in there, we have to find a place to throw it out.” She took the can away from him, her excitement turning into nervousness as she tried to find a place where her god father would never find it.  
★☆★☆★☆★☆

“Promise not tell anyone?” Rani sighed at Jas, as they were squeezed in the corner during lunch break, Vincent sitting next to Jas and Rani across from Jas. 

“Who do I have to tell?” Jas argued, eating a string bean off her tray. They were nothing like Max’s string beans on his farm. She felt an odd wave of homesickness.  
“Alright…” Rani glanced around before leaning in close to the two of them. “It’s Jared. I’m thinking of asking him out.” Vincent choked and cleared his throat.

“But girls don’t ask boys out!” Jas elbowed him, before scrunching her nose up at him.

Rani giggled softly as Jas gave a lazy raise of an eyebrow at Vincent, who now frowned. 

“You kind of look like Shane when you do that.” Jas now fully knocked Vincent out of his seat, teeth gritting and face bright red. 

“You shut your mouth!” Rani was now fully laughing, always appreciating their relationship. She was always kind of envious, they seemed like siblings even though they had no relation to each other. Vincent eventually crawled back in his seat, flinching as Jas physically threatened to knock him off again. 

“Ok I get it….. But why Jared? He’s kind of... A jerk?” Vincent croaked, climbing on his seat as Jas eyed him carefully, like a predator. 

“He’s gross and looks like gremlin.” She said with a firm nod, Vincent nodding in agreement with her.

“Oh stop it! He’s really cool, and one time, he smiled at me! And then there was the time he let me borrow his pencil…” Rani was always a little naive, Jas being the reality that smacked her in the face once in awhile. But Jas knew an uphill battle when she saw one. She rolled her eyes, before finishing up her food, and standing up. 

“Come on, finish eating so we can start studying for Chem.”

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Jas groaned, looking at the red lines on her shoulders in the mirror. She had recently grown a lot taller, and along with her being taller, came the awkwardness of being a woman. She had been wearing a training bra for a very long time, but recently it started becoming painful and uncomfortable. However, she had a dilemma, Marnie was gone for the week, visiting her an old friend of hers from the city. Only Shane was left, and it was well…. Straight up embarrassing to ask him anything about it. However, after a day, it started cutting skin, and she had no choice but to go up to him red faced and sheepish. Shane instantly knew it was an uncomfortable subject from her dewy eyes and biting her lip.

“U….Uhhhh…. Shane? Are you busy this afternoon?”

“Am I ever?” He took a bite of his pizza, flipping a page of his Chicken Fancy magazine. 

“C….Can you come to the city department store with me?” She rubbed her arm, looking down, refusing to look at him, even though she heard the chair creak as he turned around to look at her. He gave a soft groan, clearly thinking it over and possibly trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Let me know when you’re ready to leave.” She gave out a sigh relief, and Shane’s thick eyebrows rose as she wandered off. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆

The mall was busy, stuffy, and loud as usual. Neither Shane nor Jas enjoyed the mall, but due to no clothing stores in Stardew and Emily being overworked with making clothes for everyone, sometimes it was the only place to go. Jas squeezed Shane’s hand and took a deep breath, holding in the tiny groan as the undersized bra dug into her skin.

“Where do you need to go?” Shane asked, scratching his stubble as his resting bitch face made people avoid him like the plague in the middle of the crowd. Jas didn’t have the guts to directly tell him where she needed him. 

“U..Uhm…. Follow me…” She pulled him along, feeling her face burn up as she walked into the pink and black store. Shane looked up, letting Jas lead the way, as he slowly mouthed ‘Victoria’s Secret’ and nodded slowly before looking at the panties and bras strewn out in front of him. Jas glanced back at him, expecting some sort of disgusted reaction, but surprisingly his face didn’t change much, just the confusion on his face was gone. She guessed he really just wanted to know where they were going. Jas settled down a little bit, before looking over the bras, before a cheerful sales lady approached her, making her face light up like a Christmas Tree. 

“May I help you with something?”

“Uh….Uhm…” Jas froze, biting her lip and looking up, down, sideways, anywhere away from this lady who approached her. How was she supposed to tell a complete stranger about something so private?? It took a lot of courage to even talk to her family about it. Just when she thought she was going to have a complete melt down, Shane spoke up. 

“Is it possible you can measure her for a new bra? She’s grown out of her training bra, and I can imagine that is very uncomfortable for her.”

Jas thought she was legitimately going to die right then and there, giving silent confessions to all her sins in front of Yoba. 

“Oh certainly! If you just come with me, I can help you out right away!” The sales woman smiled surprisingly warmly, ghosting an arm behind her to lead her to the changing room. “I know this time can be a really scary time, I remember when I came into a store for my first bra, talk about awkward haha…..” Jas looked behind them, looking at her god father, quietly thanking him for taking over when she needed him to, and seeing if he was uncomfortable where he was. He sat down on a stool, looking completely uninterested, scratching his chin.

“Ah, right…” He mumbled, staring off into space. “Chicken feed...Before we leave.”

★☆★☆★☆★☆

They were silently on the bus, her with her couple of bras that she picked out, ones she thought were really cute and that fit her nicely, and him with his premium chicken feed, reading the ingredients on the back, seeming to look for possible proof that he might of gotten ripped off.

“Thank you.” Jas whispered quietly, the rain pounding outside the bus as it rocked, making Shane blink, since he almost didn’t hear her.

“Thank you? For what?” While sarcasm came second nature to him, there was none of it in his voice. Jas looked at him, smiling in the dimly lit bus, the dark rain clouds making it a horribly dark sunset. She noted the few peppers of gray near his temple.

“Well… For going with me. For paying for these. You didn’t have to do any of that.” She looked at the seat in front of her, the leather worn, but durable.

“What kind of shitty parent would I be if I didn’t?” He said with a small chuckle and a huff, before leaning back fully. He sighed softly, before ruffling her hair. “And anyway, you’re a good kid. I like spending time with you, and I like making you happy. There’s no need to thank me.” 

She smiled, leaning on him softly, closing her eyes, knowing the rain would help let her sleep until they arrived back to their tiny town. She didn’t need to reply, she didn’t think she possibly could. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆

It was about a week until a big dance was coming up. The biggest dance she ever went to was the flower dance in her village, so Jas really excited. Shane had gone to the mall again to help pick out a dress, having discussed with Rani beforehand how they were going to match, even down to their make-up. 

When she walked in to school that day, the excited buzz that was there before the weekend was gone, instead replaced with a palpable malice. As she listened to Vincent numbly while gathering her books for the day, she noticed how a good chunk of people were look at their phones. She had a very cheap phone that Marnie got her a long time ago, it could barely text people. So there was no way she could even understand what was going on.

It wasn’t until Latin class that she noticed Rani wasn’t present, for a very big important test date too. They had studied really hard for the test, Jas remembering how Rani fell asleep on her bed, and how nice her pillow smelt for the next few days, disappointed when the smell faded with age.

After class, she decided to investigate whether she had called absent or not. She went to her locker, which she knew the code to, since her and Rani have both done fetching favors for each other, opening it, revealing there was indeed a couple of books and a couple of pens missing. Rani had home pens and school pens, so that it would be harder to misplace them. Jas thought it was very smart, but she just didn’t have the patience to be that organized.

Knowing she was now in the building, she swirled her mind around to try and figure out where she could possibly be. As she walked, a couple of girls she was on decent terms with were surrounded by their phone, seeming to be in muted shock and horror. While she was here, Jas figured she would find out what the deal was about.

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Jared fell backwards, the back of his head exploding in his pain, but being numbed out by the pain on his face. He groaned, looking up at the terror that fell before him, fierce blue eyes on fire, her long purple hair in a bun, a little bit of his blood decorating her nicely painted fingernails.

“I’ll fucking kill you.” She growled, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to stand up. Jared whimpered, feeling like he was two feet from the mouth of an alligator. 

“I’m…” He croaked out, but was met with another fist, falling to the ground again tears welling up on his swollen face.

“I don’t want to hear it.” She breathed quietly, before kicking him sharply in the gut. “I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT!”

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Jas stared blankly at her finger nails, that was painted previously a beautiful purple and blue gradient, with the help of Rani. Now they were chipped, scratched, and had bits of scabbed blood all over them and on her fingers. 

“You’re going to get suspended.” Vincent said, for maybe the 10th time now. He had been waiting outside of the principal’s office with her, maybe for support, but he seemed to be in just as much shock as Marnie was when she came in.

“I might not.” Jas said, the smoothness of her voice surprising even herself, tracing the lines on her hands, some covered in a thin, crusty, layer of blood. 

“If you aren’t, Marnie will never let you see the light of day ever again.” He said in the same monotone voice. She was more willing to believe that, honestly. She kept sliding her hands over the blood stains before Marnie and Shane walked out. Marnie’s eyes were dark, she didn’t even look at Jas as she stalked out towards the exit of the school, Jas feeling a pit in her stomach. Shane however, as always, looked completely unaffected by the situation, as he always did.

Shane made a small head movement of ‘come on’, as Vincent gave her a small nod, as if he was telling her dead body to rest in peace. 

The entire bus ride was dead silent between them, which seemed almost toxic considering all the noise around them. Jas kept glancing at Marnie and Shane, seeming to want a good read of the situation, but they both seemed to contrast too much for her to understand. She eventually closed her eyes, deciding to get some rest for whatever nightmare lay ahead of her. 

When they got home, Marnie walked away from them, far up ahead of them, taking her cloud of tension with her. Shane and Jas quietly walked behind her, before instead of walking in the house, he kept walking into the woods. Jas followed silently, before they ended up on the dock. There was still silence between them, but it was more comfortable, the both of them seeming to try and get an understanding of what they wanted to say to the other. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, finally breaking the silence, staring at the fish in the crystal-clear pound.

Shane hummed softly scratching his chin. “Nah, you’re not.” Jas blinked, staring at him with wide eyes, ready to argue, but he smiled softly at her. “And it’s ok. I just want you to be honest”

Jas blinked, tilting her head slightly before sighing. “I’m sorry… that I upset both of you.” 

Shane nodded, patting her arm gently. “I’m not really upset. But Marnie, you should give her that apology, she would really appreciate it." Jas nodded, glancing up at Shane, looking at her hands, dipping them in the pond to clean them off.  
“Why did you want to talk to me then?” She glanced at him, drying her hands on her jeans. Shane shrugged, then shook his softly, more at himself, as if he himself wasn’t pleased with that answer.

“I want to know why. That’s all.” Jas’s stomach dropped and her face got hot, now taking intense interest in a fish that was interested in a lily pad just gliding above the water’s surface.

“It’s… complicated.” She refused to look up, part of her afraid of telling the truth and getting scolded, the other half having not prepared for his question at all. There was silence between them, as he showed he wasn’t pleased with the answer. Jas sighed, crossing her legs underneath her. “He…..He hurt Rani.” She confessed, as Shane seemed to quickly whip his head around, eyes wide and attentive. “I…..He…. She trusted him… with something... Or more that…. He kind of tricked her out of something….I….” She ran her fingers over her knuckles, remembering how pain and sadness was on her face, how her own heart broke as Rani told her about the pictures, and about the pure seething rage she felt. How dare him, it was bad enough to do what he did, but it was such a privilege to be loved by her. How dare he take it and abuse it, when there are people so much closer who would honestly…. Kill… for her…

Her train of thoughts was broken with Shane’s firm hand on the back of her head, opening her eyes and seeing the tears on her hand. “You’re a good kid.” Shane said softly, before Jas started fully crying, leaning into him and squeezing him tight. Shane held her, petting her hair gently, whispering how everything was ok. 

Jas always knew it, but the older she got, the more difficult it was to see. With her depression, and anxiety, and PTSD making her life more difficult too, it was hard. But Shane was always there to remind her, that she will always be, no matter what….

A good kid.


End file.
